Abandoned
by NerdyGirl873
Summary: Levy Mcgarden has an ability she hates. But because of that ability she's been recruited to help out a group of supernatural investigators to discover the secrets behind a spirit's attacks. And maybe finally get closer to that crush of hers while she's at it. Gajevy. Other pairings. (Nalu, Gruvia as well don't like, don't read)
1. Chapter 1

**Me: So I know I said I was starting this later but I decided to start it earlier. It was the fanfic that got the most votes. So this is the horror fanfic I promised. I decided to do a bit of fluff in between while I'm at it.**

**Gajeel: Start the damn thing. I'm bored.**

**Levy: Gajeel please.**

**Me: I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters this plot is the only thing.**

**Fright**

"Cobra?!" A woman called worry etched in her face. She moved from foot to foot in the cold her hands rubbing on her arms as wind blew her skirt around her ankles. A leather jacket was perched on her shoulders it's sleeves reaching the middle of her thighs. "This isn't funny! Come out now!"

She looked at the roof of a two story abandoned cabin. It was larger then normal cabins. It's walls were cracked and windows boarded up. The girl bit her lip her chin quivering. Closing her eyes she forced herself to move forward one foot at a time as her eyes scanned every single section of the darkness. Any sound that was made caused her to leap and gasp. Her eyes forming tears. She shook rushing to the door yanking it open.

"Cobra where are you?!" She cried freezing up as she stood in the doorway. She stiffly moved her foot. Inching in the doorway she took the first step. Then another. Unable to see in the darkness. "Cobra!" She moved again. Then again. When a hand reached out covering her mouth another wrapping around her waist. Despite the hand she released a blood curdling scream.

"Damn Kinana. Did you have to scream so loud?"

The girl spun around tears falling. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Go die! I hate you! You scared me you jerk!" The girl pounded on the guys chest.

"Okay, okay sorry babe." Even in the dim light a grin was visible on his face.

Kinana looked at him with watery eyes sobbing as she hugged him. "Go die you jerk."

"Yeah, I'm a jerk. What do you say we see what's up with this place?" Cobra lifted Kinana's chin pecking her on the lips he grabbed her hand dragging her behind him. The floor creaked under their feet and Kinana pulled his arm closer to her whimpering as she sniffed waiting for her tears to dry.

"Can't we go back? I don't like this place. I'm tired and I get this feeling like we shouldn't be here. Please, let's go back."

"Weren't you the one who asked to come here?" Cobra chuckled.

"That was when I thought you would ask Laki, Warren, and Max to come along with us."

"If I had we couldn't have as much fun." Cobra ducked into a room as his hand reached the end of a wall. "Reach into the pocket of my jacket."

"What why?" Kinana stared at him confused.

"My phone's there, I want to see what we're looking at."

Annoyed Kinana shoved his leather jacket to him. "I want to go home!"

"So you're planning to walk out of this place alone, and take my bike back leaving me here?" Cobra dug his phone out of his pocket unlocking it clicking the flashlight setting. He held out the screen lighting up the room. Empty. Almost empty. A single chair sat in the center of the room perfectly.

"Oooooo. Look Kinana, it's a chair, watch out. It'll eat your ass. But don't worry I'll protect you." Cobra mockingly pulled out a switchblade he always carried in his jacket pocket. The switchblade was the main reason he always gave his jacket to Kinana. "Watch out the wood will give you splinters."

"Funny." Kinana's eye twitched. "Can we leave now?"

"Fine." Cobra muttered. He turned shutting off his phone and stowing his switchblade. Slowly he began to lead them away.

_"Momma?! Momma I'm so scared! He's coming! Help! Help me momma!"_

"Okay Kinana, that's funny. What did you set your phone on a timer."

"My phone's right here. That wasn't me." She tensed gripping his arm. "Cobra, Cobra. Somethings grabbing my leg."

"What?"

"It feels like there's a hand on my leg! Cobra I can't move! Cobra!"

"Stop fooling around. Let's go." Cobra began to sweat.

"I'm not kidding! I can't move! Help me please!"

Cobra turned, or at least he tried to he found himself stationed in place.

"Help!"

"I'm trying! I can't move!"

_"Momma he's here." _A voice whispered next to them.

_"Death... death to all tresspassers." _Slow, echoing footsteps started from behind them. The floors creaked. _"Here little rabbit... where did you goooo~" _

_"Run." _The voice next to them whispered. They were able to move, Kinana was the one who took the lead. She raced forward dragging Cobra behind her. She charged to the front door ramming into something. She let go of Cobra's hand pounding on the object she'd hit. The door she'd thrown open had closed itself. She felt for the knob trying to open the door. It remained closed no matter how hard she tried to open it.

_"Little rabbit I found you~" _She wheeled around coming face to face with Cobra.

"Oh, it's you Cobra. Come on help me find some way to get out of here! Let's hurry."

A strong hand gripped her upper arm slamming her against the door. One hand flew to her throat, the other pulling out his switchblade flicking it open.

"Cobra... what... what are you..." Kinana sputtered trying to push him away.

_"I think it's time to skin the rabbit." _Cobra ran the flat of his blade along Kinana's cheek. Then pain erupted blinding all her senses.

**Four day's later**

Levy Mcgarden rested her head on her hand tapping her finger as her eyes scanned the pages of the history book. Ear buds were plugged in her ears and her face was contorted in concentration.

Something tugged at her sleeved continuously. She shut her eyes clenching her fists.

"Leave me alone!" She snapped. Then she sighed remembering that she was in the city library. Blushing she looked up to see the yapping, soundless lips of the enraged librarian. She only caught one word.

Go.

With a grunt she gathered her stuff shoving the history book into the librarians hands. Levy stormed out of the library. She walked two blocks then spun heal and glared.

"Stop following me!"

A little girl with wavy blond hair stared at her in fear. Then the water works started.

Levy sighed. "Look I'm sorry. I just hate when you guys do this."

"Will you help me find my dolly?"

"I'd like to but that's not my job." Levy replied turning away.

"But, you're the only one I've met who can help me." The girl cried. "No one else pays attention to me!"

"It's not my fault things are like that!" Crossing her arms Levy stated.

"Oi! Hey shorty!" Air puffed out of Levy's mouth before an arm wrapped around her neck.

"Natsu." Levy muttered.

"So you were doing that thing again. Who is it this time?" Natsu Dragneel squinted leaning on the blue haired female. "What does this ghost look like?"

"She's a blonde kid. She's looking for her doll."

"What's her name?"

"Michelle." The girl answered tilting her head. "Will you help me."

"Not my problem kid. Do it yourself." Levy shoved Natsu off trying to walk away.

"Wait up!" Natsu called.

"No matter how many times you ask, the answer is still no."

"Wait! I need to find my dolly!"

"I have a really good one this time!" Natsu walked backwards a foot in front of Levy. He wore a gray tang top, a black hoodie was tied to his waist and a pair of khaki shorts reached his knees. He was also had on a white scarf with black stitching. Ever since his dad gave him the scarf he'd worn it constantly.

"Natsu I'm not going to join your amateur paranormal activity group."

"Come one Levy. I already told Jellal and he agreed to let you join."

"You big meanies! Don't ignore me!" Michelle whined.

"You told your boss?!" Levy yelled grabbing him by his scarf. Natsu's eyes shadowed over and he yanked her away pushing her hands off. Once she'd let go he returned to his happy self. "Natsu I said no."

"Fine! I don't want your help!" Michelle faded away.

"Come on you'll like this one I promise."

"Natsu hurry your ass up!"

Levy looked over her shoulder as someone else walked forward. "Gajeel?" Levy looked back at Natsu with some red on her cheeks. She grabbed the strap of his tang top pulling him to wear she could speak with him. "You're working with Gajeel?!" She hissed in his ear.

"His cousin is the one who was involved." Natsu whispered with a grin. "You've had a crush on him since high school right?"

"You and him hate each other though!" Levy responded.

"Yeah well he wanted to help out his cousin and Jellal said we had to include him." Natsu mumbled glaring at Gajeel who returned the glared.

"The answer is still no."

"Is she helping us or not?" Gajeel growled eyes burning holes in Levy's head. She turned away cheeks bright red.

"Levy we need your help on this one." Natsu pulled out a news paper handing it to her.

"'Boyfriend tries to skin Girlfriend'?" Levy read the report carefully. The front image was of a pretty girl with purple hair smiling brightly. Bellow her was a mug shot of a red haired guy with a broken face. "How is this supposed to be something I can help you with."

"The guy said he didn't remember anything about the attack." Natsu crossed his arms still glaring at Gajeel. "He and his girlfriend went to a rumored haunted cabin. There have been reports similar to this. Two or three people get curious and go into the cabin. One of them blacks out and when they come to the other's they came with are dead. Skinned."

"Are you going to help us or not?" Gajeel interjected.

"Sure it's weird but I'm not a supernatural expert. Why should I help you?"

"You can see spirits can't you?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah, why, you want me to talk to that girl's spirit or something?"

"No, we want you to go to the cabin with us." Natsu said. "Jellal's going to talk to Kinana later."

"Wait, shouldn't I be there if he's talking to her?" Levy asked.

"Why would you have to be there?" Natsu inquired.

"You think she's dead." Gajeel hissed.

"You told me that one blacked out and the others died." Levy argued.

Natsu grinned. "That's the thing, Kinana's the first one who survived the attack."

Looking to Gajeel with slightly pink cheeks then back to Natsu, Levy sighed.

"Two weeks." She pointed her finger at Natsu. "You get two weeks of my time. After that, I'm done."

**Me: I hope you liked this chapter. The person who requested this story asked for a cross over so I'm going to add in a few characters from another anime later on but right now I wanted to start off with this. Tell me what you guys thought.**

**Gajeel: So what I'm there to help someone?**

**Levy: Sounds like you. **

**Me: heh. Anyway in case there was any confusion I wanted you guys to know that Kinana was Gajeel's cousin. That's why he wants to help so badly. Protective of her and stuff.**

**Levy: I'm not too sure about this story right now. But I guess we can say review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Yooooo!**

**Levy: She thanks you for your support.**

**Gajeel: I'm amazed they couldn't figure that out from her words.**

**Me: No sarcasm is needed. In any case, let's get on with it! I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, only this plot is mine.**

Silence filled the room. They were waiting. Waiting for Jellal to speak. Waiting for the air to become less thick with despair and anguish.

Most of her face was covered with bandages. One eye was wrapped, the bridge of her nose over to both her cheeks. Her mouth had a cut on it and the eye that was visible was empty.

Levy wanted to be anywhere but there. But Jellal had insisted on her coming, Gajeel hadn't been willing to let them go alone so he tagged along.

"You dropped the charges?" Jellal asked the question that had an obvious answer.

"That wasn't Cobra." Kinana clenched the sheets on her hospital bed between her hands. Flowers from friends and family were piled in one corner. Animals in another. "He would never have hurt me."

"You seem so sure." Jellal wrote down something in a notebook he carried.

"I'm positive!" Kinana began to sob. "It was my fault. If I hadn't given him the stupid idea to go to that place it wouldn't have ended like this! They won't even let me see him!"

"Can you tell us what happened?"

"I already told the police when they interrogated me." Kinana replied tears still falling.

Jellal didn't look up from what he was writing. "I don't doubt you did. However they didn't release any information on it. They released their version, we want to hear yours."

The injured female swallowed wiping her tears. "It was dark. The moon was the only thing that made it even slightly possible for anyone to see. Cobra had taken me to the cabin when I asked him to, I thought it would be more then just us. He walked into the cabin when I didn't and didn't come back out. I walked in after him and he jumped out at me. But that was when he was still my Cobra..."

"Please continue." Still jotting down notes in the journal.

"I wanted to go back but the stubborn brute grabbed my hand and led me further in. We found a door and he opened it. He turned on the flash light on his phone, the only thing there was a chair. A perfectly centered chair. Cobra finally was willing to leave but... but as we were walking away I suddenly heard a voice."

Jellal looked up from his notebook. "What did the voice say."

"It called for it's mom, it said he was here, that it was scared."

"He who?" Levy interrupted.

Jellal glanced at her from the corner of her eye and she raised her eyebrows in a challenge.

"It didn't say. But... I couldn't move, neither could cobra. Then something whispered in our ears. The same voice. 'He's coming'. Then there was a voice."

"Whose voice?" Levy again intervened.

Kinana shook her head. "A man's. He sounded like he was hunting something. He said something about a rabbit. And knowing it was there. The first voice said 'run' and that's what I did. I dragged Cobra to the door, but it was closed. I released his hand to try and get it open but it had locked itself. Then Cobra said 'I found you little rabbit.' I was scared but I thought he was just messing with me. Then he grabbed my neck and tackled me to the ground. He pulled out his switchblade and said... 'time to skin the rabbit.' Then..." Kinana shook her head clutching it as she screamed kicking her legs. "No! Stop! It hurts! Please it hurts!"

"What's happening?" Gajeel took Kinana's shoulders shaking her, for the first time Levy saw fear on his face.

"Enough." Levy directed her statement at Kinana. "I can't believe I didn't notice you earlier."

"Notice who?" Jellal clicked his pen.

"Apparently a spirit has attached itself to our victim." Levy narrowed her eyes. "You're dead, let her go. That's not your body to keep. God you stupid things are everywhere, you're like flies."

"I'm not dead! I can't be! We were just having fun!" The spirit either ignored Levy's last sentence or didn't here it.

"You were skinned alive weren't you?" Jellal bluntly asked.

"Well yes but..." Kinana's body shivered as she hugged her body. "After I died the attacker... using my childhood friend... he... played with my body."

Levy's eyebrows boar down on her eyes. "Some sort of sicko."

"Thank you for your time." Jellal nodded to Levy. "Get rid of her."

"I don't know how." Levy sighed. " It's not like I ever actually helped any of them, laid any of them to rest. I just ignored them until they went away."

With an unamused expression Jellal stood up. He pulled out a sheet of paper. "Your time in this world has ended, may you pass with peace into the afterlife as you release your strife and pain. Heaven's glorifying light welcomes you warmly bringing on a second chance. Farewell until we too are taken by god." A light gleam lifted from Kinana and her head lifted eyes closing as she breathed out. She collapsed into her pillow and Gajeel rushed over checking on his cousin.

"She'll be fine." Jellal stated. "She just needs to rest." He frowned shaking his head at Levy. "You were lucky we have a priestess at our disposal. Realize the only reason I let you join us was your ability to see what normal humans can't. However if you can't protect yourself I won't even pause to think about kicking you to the side."

"I wouldn't mind if you did." Levy lied. After seeing how things were playing out, hearing a witness account. She was becoming far too interested in the case she had been presented with. She had to do what she could to stay on it.

"Did you see what the spirit looked like?"

Levy jumped when Gajeel spoke right next to her. She hadn't heard him come up.

"Uh, yeah." Don't blush, don't blush.

"What did she look like?"

Levy thought back. "Pretty, skinny, blonde, and like all cliche blond ghosts she was wearing a white dress. I'm not exactly surprised she was the victim of an attack."

"Not much of an optimist?"

"I'm a realist. I see what happens and my mind decides from that what to make of the world."

"For someone who sees ghost that seems a bit stupid."

"Well I have to do something to keep from going insane. I mean, what if you were to always be pestered by people that no one else could see except you? It's like schizophrenia, only it's never the same voice. They're always changing. Always asking for something different."

"Weren't you always the girl who told the scary stories to the others in class? Everyone said you were crazy." Gajeel rounded a corner and Levy sped her pace to walk next to him.

"Hah, no I simply told stories based on the ghosts I'd seen. Those that could handle every gory detail were the ones I could handle."

Gajeel's red iris's flicked to her and she held her breath. _Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush. And of course you look away. _Unable to help it she looked away from him to hide the reddening of her cheeks.

The male's pace sped up until he was too far ahead of Levy for her to calmly catch up.

"Nice going Levy." She ran her hands over her face. "This is going to be a _very _long two weeks."

**Me: So uh, I normally don't have a lot of romance in my stories and I'm trying to do better, you guys tell me how you think I did. **

**Gajeel: Stories are better without a gooey plot. It needs action. **

**Levy: You say that like you're talking from experience.**

**Gajeel: I just know that people are stupid about these things.**

**Me: *whispers* if only you saw the fanart of you two.**

**Gajeel: wanna speak up?**

**Me: Nah! Let me respond to reviewers.**

**Pixies Between The Pages: Thanks you! I'm happy you like it! And Yeah, while in this chapter she is becoming a bit more interested in the ghosts and stuff she still doesn't like them. I hope you weren't disappointed by the update.**

**Thanks to: Libiky, skitty365, Melo-Slice, Pixies Between the Pages, Lady Marvel, Gleekalwaysand4ever, and Bluewater for either following or favoriting this story with only one chapter. Thank you all for reading this and I hope you liked the chapter. **

**Me: There's another Gajevy story a friend and I are writing. **

** s/10331651/1/The-Shrimp-and-the-Beast Check it out if you want.**

**Well the next update will be... huh, I have no clue. You guys tell me how you want the updating schedule for this to go. Until then! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Here's your update.**

**Levy: Yay!**

**Gajeel: Woop-de-doo.**

**Levy: Gajeel be nice.**

**Gajeel: I'm forced into the intro's of her stories. **

**Me: Uh... sorry. But, um- I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters.**

"So you joined their freaky ghost hunting squad?" Lucy Heartfilia laughed as she leaned back against the wall beside her bed.

Annoyed Levy glared at her friend. "Are you done?"

"It's just so ridiculous!" Lucy gripped her stomach laughing harder. "I mean I knew you had a crush on the guy but seriously? You'd go this far just to get closer to him!"

"I don't need shit from the girl who ate hot sauce in every meal just so that she could start dating an idiot with pink hair!"

"Oh, hey! It worked didn't it?" Lucy rolled back crossing her legs. She wiped a tear from her eye smiling. "I guess if my plan worked yours will too. Or at least it might. I still don't get why you have such a crush on him."

Levy blushed looking away. "Just drop it."

_"Ey, blue, you okay?"_

_"Fine." _

"I'm going to get some food from the convenience store. Want anything?"

"Nah." Levy sighed when Lucy left the room. Alone at last. That wasn't the first time she'd been questioned about her emotions.

It had been almost seven years. When Levy was fifteen. Gajeel was a seventeen.

_"Stupid hormonal asshats."_ _Levy muttered as she tugged out a piece of glass. Blood gushed from the wound, she'd probably need stitches. She grabbed her head band wrapping it around her foot as she tried to stand up. The moment she put the slightest pressure on it it stung painfully. She wouldn't be able to walk. _

_Leaning against the wall on the outside of the locker room she slammed her head against it. The cold was already getting to her. Classes would be over soon, she'd be marked absent. That wasn't important, she needed to find a way out of the swimming area. _

_"Next time they want to prank someone, they should think of something more original then stealing someone's clothes when they're swimming. How dare they insult me with such childish play." _

_She lifted her injured foot. The blood had already dripped through, not that big a surprise. The cut was deep and long. Not a good combo. _

_"Ey, blue, you okay?" _

_Levy slowly lifted her head so she could look at the person who had spoken. A muscular male with long black hair. Piercings. _

_"Fine." Levy lied turning away so her red cheeks wouldn't show, she didn't like exposing her body to people. _

_There was a clang and rattling before something hit the ground. _

_Something dropped over her head and she looked up. _

_"I said I was fine."_

_"You're bleeding. It looks pretty bad."  
_

_"I don't know what your angle is but I don't need help." _'I'm lying, I'm lying, why am I lying?'_ "I'm fine."__  
_

_"Your lips are almost blue." The ground left Levy as she was hoisted up._

_"What are you doing?!" Levy hissed glaring at the male. _

_"Taking you to the nurse." He replied. He climbed over the fence easily with one hand while securing Levy in place with the other. _

_Levy blushed as she felt her pride being crushed, being carried like a bag of potatoes. "Put me down I can walk fine on my own."_

_"You plan to walk to the nurse in your bathing suit?"_

_Her face became more red and she clenched her fists. Blood was still dripping. "I was going to change, I could've gone to see her when I did."_

_"No one would leave the locker room in fall without changing unless someone stole their clothes. You must've pissed some people off." The male walked through the halls like he wasn't carrying a seventy pound girl on his shoulder. _

_"It's nobody's business. Least of all some guy I just met. Why are you even talking to me?"_

_"You were bleeding. I was bored and didn't feel like going home."_

_"You always talk to people who you find bleeding?"_

_"If I'm bored." He stated. _

_"Aren't you the guy who pummeled that runner Jet?" _

_"You know about me?"_

_"Everyone knows about the ruthless Gajeel Redfox." Levy said through gritted teeth. Her foot was hurting more then before. _

_"You're the scary story girl aren't you."_

_"News travels fast when the tramps are the ones who tell it." _

_"So they're the one's who took your clothes."_

_Levy stopped moving her eye lids halfway shut. "Doesn't matter."_

_"Comin' through." The nurses door was slammed open as Gajeel kicked it aside. _

_The nurse, Porlyusica, muttered something as the two entered. "What's wrong with you two?"_

_"Ask her." Gajeel set Levy down on one of the beds turning to leave._

_"You didn't have to help me." Levy said blushing still. _

_"I told you I was bored." Gajeel responded back turned._

_"Don't you want your shirt back?" Levy tugged on the large shirt around her shoulders._

_"It's a shirt, throw it once you're done." _

_The door shut as he left and Porlyusica grabbed Levy's foot an annoyed look on her face. _

_"Stop bleeding on my floor! This is why I hate living things." _

Levy had to get eight stitches after that. And she came to school the next day on crutches so she wouldn't rip them. Of course everyone had immediately assumed she'd wanted attention.

After that day she noticed Gajeel more. He sat in front of her in the one class she had with him. He knew the school's most renowned delinquents; Laxus Drayer, Sting Eucliffe. Now thinking back she remember Cobra being part of that group. But Gajeel was the one she'd paid attention to. She'd watched him.

He had a similar route home as her. Every now and then she'd see him out in summer or on the weekend. A person on the road side asking for help, he'd give it, a dog or animal in a box during a storm. He'd leave his umbrella. Some of the most cliche things, and he would do so in a discrete way but he did it none the less. Getting nothing in return. That captivated Levy, as well as his snarky personality.

That and he didn't take anything from anyone. With a smile of nostalgia Levy hugged a pillow to her chest. Then she grimaced tossing the pillow aside.

"What am I? A stupid love, love girl?! Ugh!" She messed up her hair with her hands shaking her head. "No way. I just need to finish up with this job and forget about him."

"Forget who?"

"Gajeel." Levy froze. She turned slowly, falling back as a face shoved into hers. "What the hell?!"

Wait, this face was familiar. "You left me without helping! I had to find you again!" Michelle snapped stomping her foot. "I need you to find my doll!"

"Look kid, I don't help ghosts. Besides I'm busy."

"Too busy to look as you go along?" Michelle snapped. "That's all I ask. I'm scared! I can't find my family! Please I just want you to try! That's all I ask!"

Maybe it was becoming a habit, but obviously some of Gajeel's knack for helping others had rubbed off. "I'll look." Levy muttered.

Michelle's eyes lit up. "Oh thank you! Thank you! Miss Levy right?"

"Don't call me that, call me Levy. 'Miss?' No way."

"Then... Thank you." Michelle smiled. "And um... Good luck with your Gajeel." Michelle vanished.

Levy blushed. "What the hell do you mean by that?!"

"Uh... Levy...?" Lucy stood in the door with a bag of groceries her eyes wide. "Ghost?"

"Yeah." Levy sighed lying down. "Hittin' the sack. Night."

"You guys are heading to the library tomorrow, right? Then driving to the cabin that night?" Lucy asked.

"Basically."

"Good luck with Dr. Weird and his crazy assistants." Lucy snickered.

"If I die I'm coming for your ass." Levy hissed.

"See you then."

Levy closed her eyes, deep in thought as she fell into her dreamland. Her life was about to get even more complicated.

**Me: So there you go. Why Levy likes Gajeel. **

**Levy: I'm... interesting to say the least.**

**Gajeel: I'm a loser.**

**Me: No! You're still Gajeel! Gajeel despite the fact that you refuse to admit it you do help out those who need help. Think back to when you first joined the guild!**

**Levy: Oh yeah... 0/0**

**Me: In other news I got my anime bashing dad to like an anime show! **

**Gajeel: Great, just hurry up and finish this thing.**

**Levy: Reviewers-**

**Pixies Between The Pages: Thanks you so much! I'm happy when people like my stuff. Sometimes I feel like I botch up the stories I write but I always try to fix them! Thank you for being so supportive and kind! Again I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Special thanks to those that followed/favorited: JcL107, Socially Awkward Cupcake, julianapaulinoaz, and saphiredragonstorm. Thanks to the readers as well. You guys keep me writing!**

**Me: Yuppers, next chapter... idk. Still don't have a set release schedule. If you guys want one tell me. Other then that... it should be at least every two weeks or so. See you then!**


End file.
